Some say the World will end in Fire
by whyteRose86
Summary: Starts during season three, Kathryn and Dean are together and with Sam trying to find a way out of his deal. Kathryn keeps having dreams about Dean in hell but are they real or fake? Will she be able to save him or will they both burn? Its Really good I suck at summaries its my first story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_I felt the heat of pure fire on my face. As my eyes flickered open and my vision began to come clearer, all I could see was red, black, and destruction. I pulled my self off the floor and even the pavement I had been laying on felt hot to the touch. A breeze swept across my face as I look down at the long tattered gown that was soaked in blood and ash. What had happened to my pajamas? I slowly walked barefoot down towards an opening that led into a hallway. I stayed close to the wall as I heard screams and whispers coming from what looked like thousands of rooms. I peaked into the room closest to me through a small hole in the rock and I could not believe my eyes. It hit me…I was in hell. I scrunched down on the floor and tried to crawl to the end of the hallway or toward any escape I could find. "Kathryn…." I stopped hearing my name echo through the hallway. "Kathryn...Kat…" The voice sounded familiar and full of pain. All around me I could hear people being tortured, whips cracking, knives slicing through skin and bone's and I felt dizzy as tears slid down my cheeks and I desperately made my way down the hallway to the voice. "Help," It explained husky and full of pain…"Please baby…" My breath was caught in my throat as I stopped in my tracks. Dean. How could it be? How could we both be down here? His deal wasn't up for months. I frantically made my way to the last door on the hallway where I could see a small bit of light and my heart was in my throat. I turned the latch on the door and it squeaked open. There was my love strung up in chains, his back facing me, covered in blood and scratches. I don't even think I would have recognized him it wasn't for the small tattoo of my name just below his neck. Tears streamed down my face as I ran almost tripping over the gown to help him. "Dean, wake up, baby, its me..I'm here. I'm going to get you out of here please honey.."His head stayed down and his eyes were lifeless. If I hadn't have felt his breath on my face I would have thought they had killed him. I tried to loosen the chains or look for anything to set him free. "How nice of you to finally join us…." A demon entered the room for a darkened corner while sharpening a knife with his hand. "Stand up my darling…"I slowly rose to my feet and circled closer to Dean. "Did you enjoy your rest?" he asked as he moved closer. I was startled as I heard laughter erupting from Dean's chest. "hahaha I told you Allistair, worked like a charm," I backed away confused as Dean rose from his shackles ripping them away as if they were paper and coming towards me. His eyes were half black and were lost of all humanity as he and this monster Allistair both looked at me as if I was lunch. "Dean? What are you doing?" I asked as I tried to inch toward the door I had come through. "Aww come on, baby, all I want to do is have a little fun. Look at that skin Allistair, so perfect, it looks like it hasn't been touched in a while. He said as he quickly grabbed for my hand. I screamed and tripped over my gown as I fell backwards towards the ground…._

Kathryn rose quickly as she snapped forward abruptly. Sweat was pouring off her face. "Stop…please don't hurt me…" she screamed and her voice echoed the hotel as she looked around the room to see Sam staring at her with concern.

"You alright, Kat," Sam asked as he looked up from his laptop on the other queen sized bed in the hotel room. She searched the room quickly as her eyes adjusted to the surroundings. Her breath was shallow and quick as tears erupted from her eyes.

" I…Dean….he wanted torture….demons..knives…" she wasn't making any sense as she struggled to breath

"Whoa. Whoa…Dean what? What demons?" he said as he jumped onto the bed with her trying to steady her in this breakdown. He grabbed both of Kathryn's arms in a rocking motion, but it wasn't helping. She was belligerent. They heard the door creak open and Dean walked in "Jeez Sammy, what did I tell you about letting her watch chick flicks? I could hear her all the way down the hallway. What is it Titanic? Like she doesn't know how it ends...seriously every tim…" he turned the corner of the hallway to the room and stopped realizing this wasn't some joke.

"What happened?" he said throwing down the bags of food and coffee he had gotten and rushing to the bed not caring as everything crashed onto the floor. "What did you do to her I wasn't even gone an hour," He placed his hands on her legs and she flinched trying to escape him and fell into Sam's open arms and continued to cry. Dean was hurt and confused. Since when does his girlfriend go to Sam for comfort?

"What is going on?" he asked again.

"I don't know she said she was going to lie down and I was on the computer when she snapped up screaming and crying something about you, demons, and knives. I didn't know what the hell she was talking about then you came in." Sam said as he had Kathryn in his arms.

Dean tried to comfort her. "Katie, honey it was just a dream, that's all. Remember you said you had a bad headache so we came here to let you rest? You probably just got to hot in your sleep and it made you hallucinate…okay baby," he reached out for her hand as her cries turned into soft sobs and he could see a break through in her eyes.

"It felt so real. I could feel the fire on my face….and you weren't you..." she said softly as things started making sense. Sam's eyes met Deans as she reached for Dean's hand and things began to quiet in the room. She slid her body away from Sam and wiped her eyes as everything came into perspective. She remembered lying down as Dean left to go get coffee and Tylenol for her from the diner down the road, and Sam telling her not to worry, they would be on the road soon, back to Bobby's for some much needed R and R.

"Oh no," she said looking at the front door where three cups of coffee lay spilled on the floor, " I feel so stupid." As she tried to rise and make her way toward the mess but Dean grabbed her hand and Sam rose.

"Hey just leave it I'll get it," as he threw a nearby towel over the mess and scooped it in the trashcan. "No use crying over spilt milk, or in this case coffee," he chucked at his attempt to lighten the mood. "In fact let me go grab some more while you to pack all this up and we can get back on the road. If I woke up in this room I would be screaming too, we need to get to Bobby's anyway." He said as Katie gathered herself together, still holding his hand. Dean tossed Sam the keys as he threw his jacket and shoes on and headed out the door. "You scared the shit out of me Katie," he said with a small laugh as he let the door close behind him, leaving his brother to calm her down.

"Alright," Dean said, as he heard the door shut and lock," tell me what happened." He crawled onto the bed and lay on his back and patted the bed next it to him. She looked at him weakly and curled up on the inside of his body, feeling warmth and safety rush over her. "I dreamed I woke up and we were both in hell, and you were trying to hurt me, but you weren't you, you were one of them, scarred and lost.. You're eyes were black and cold. and that laugh…" she said as her voice trailed off with a shiver and she awaited his response. Since Kathryn had found out about Dean's deal it had done nothing but eat away at her. She'd had nightmares about him for months now, but none were this bad, or even worth mentioning. She had thought it was just the stress of the situation.

Dean's fingers traced imagery words over her stomach as leaned closer to her thinking of something to say. This had been an issue he hadn't wanted to talk about, especially with her.

"Well, you're awake now, I told you not to drink from that flask in my bag, that shit will definitely make you feel like hell. That's probably the last thing you're pretty little head needed" He said with a chuckle as he kissed her forehead.

She took a deep breath as she tried to wipe the image of it out of her head. It was all becoming clearer to her the things that could have led to such a dream.

"Yeah, you're probably right, I just feel like an idiot." She then laughed softly, "The look on Sam's face now that I think about it was kind of funny."

Dean snorted, "Yeah, Sammy probably wet the sheets dealing with you."

He then flipped his leg over her and straddled her on the bed. His eyes were bright green and full of lust and laughter, as he smiled and brought his mouth down to hers. The weight of his body and warmth of his mouth instantly sent shivers down her spine. That kiss was good enough to wash away all the fear and memory of that dream….As his kiss deepened she could feel his hands peeling off the covers from her body and his fingers tracing there way up her thighs. She was lost in his kiss, His fingers found the edge of his shirt she had been sleeping in and slowly peeled it away from her body barely letting his lips disconnect from hers to throw it across the room. His hand moved down her mesmerizing every inch of her because in his mind, each time with her could be the last. When his hands landed on her hips he pulled her roughly against him making her moan as she felt him erect through his jeans. All she wanted to do was rip away the cloth that was between them. She broke there kiss to look up at him, into his beautiful eyes, making a mental picture of how lustful and green they were in this moment. She could see the desire he had for her and the longing he felt. She bit her bottom lip, "what is this sexual healing," she said with a smile as her hands ran down his chest to the bottom of his shirt as she pulled it off over his head. His response was a smile as he began to kiss her lips then down her neck to her chest. While she fiddled with his belt buckle he licked and nipped at her while his hands pulled at her hips making her moan.

She felt the heat rise over her neck and chest in frustration as Dean teased and nipped at her body. He grinned at her, "You're so beautiful" in a husky voice as he pulled her close to his chest making each other gasp with pleasure. "Don't worry, honey, I could never hurt you." His left hand ran across her face and he bit at her bottom lip, plump and swollen for where he had been kissing her. With that said, he leaned up from her, removing what was left of his clothes and returning to her body as they both inched up towards the head of the bed. His lips coming so close to hers as he teased her with his mouth, smiling the whole time. She whimpered at her attempts to kiss his lips and his effort to pull away again. With that she moved inches to his face, licking his lips with her tongue making him whimper as she grabbed his face assaulting his mouth. She moaned into him, wanting him now more than anything.

With no direct warning, Dean entered her, causing her to cry out into his mouth. They continued to move against each other in a wanting and hungry way as if they were never going to see each other again. Dean knew exactly what to do to make her scream, cry out, and scratch at his back, after all she was his. He bit and kissed her neck and chest leaving marks and small bruises across her body. He held her hips pushing deeper inside of her, his lips never leaving her, as he felt her close to orgasm. She pulled at the back of his hair as she moaned into his mouth, "Don't stop" she said her voice shaky.

He brushed her dark hair from her face and she whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't dream of it". After a few minutes she felt herself tighten over him having a long orgasm. She called out his name as he soon followed after her making her scream and whimper as he rode out the aftershocks of her, sweat pouring from each of them. He kissed her lips, chin, and down her neck as he pulled himself out of her. "That was amazing," she said as she closed her eyes brushing her long dark hair off her face. Still over her, he ran his hands down her beautiful body, "Who said I was done" Dean smiled wickedly as his touch stopped between her legs making her choke on her breath. "Dean…wait" she said half heartedly and barely audible as she looked at him staring right into her eyes inches from her face. She whimpered as his hands knew exactly where she needed and yearned to be touched. Her body shivered and buckled underneath him, as he continued to stare into her biting his bottom lip. They both felt her tighten over his fingers as her breath quickened and he smiled as he felt her moving closer to the edge. "Dean…"she started to say as he shushed her and began sucking on her bottom lip, doing things her body had ached for and she erupted with screams and pleasure, pulling his mouth towards her as she shuddered into him.

Dean broke away from her and pulled the covers back over them and laying behind her as she caught her breath. He nuzzled her neck kissing and sucking. As she was brought back down to reality she realized Sam should be back any minute.

"We should get dressed," she said as she turned to face Dean.

"Aw come on, Sammy could use a lesson or two," he said looking down at her smiling the wicked smile of his.

"I highly doubt Sam would use this as a learning experience," said brushing her lips lightly on his. They both laughed as they rose looking for their clothes that were now spread throughout the room. Kathryn fixed the sheets and comforter on the bed and Dean threw the rest of his clothes on and gathered there small amount of luggage they had brought in.

"I'm going to take this stuff and put it outside for when Sam gets back, can you grab his laptop and that bag in the bathroom and we should be good." She nodded as he kissed her on the cheek and threw his shoes on to walk outside. As the cool air of the night flooded threw the room, she heard a familiar engine rumbling of the impala. _Perfect timing Sam._ She smiled to herself as she walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth quickly and washed her face. As she finished she looked in the mirror noticing the tiny marks Dean had left on her neck and smiled. It was always his way of showing his affection, so she couldn't complain as she put a little makeup on her neck. She brushed her long tangled knots out and braided her hair to the side in hopes to hide them from Sam. She grabbed her jacket and made her way out the door.

"Is everything good on the home front? You're not going to wig out again are you?" Sam said half joking as he unlocked the trunk and helped Dean put the bags in.

"Very funny, I'm really sorry, it's just been a rough week," she sighed as she tossed the bags in the trunk. Sam knew that was the truth. They had been traveling non stop for weeks looking for ways out of Dean's deal and doing jobs on the way. It had been extremely tough on the both of them especially dealing with Dean's I-don't-care attitude the whole way.

"Well at least when we get to Bobby's we'll all be sleeping in familiar surroundings, maybe that will help ease everything," Sam said as he rested his hands on her shoulders from behind, giving them a comforting squeeze.

"Hey, now, I don't share," Dean said from the driver's side of the car.

"Here rides up front, Ill take the back seat the rest of the way." Kathryn looked at Sam and smiled, she knew his long legs were squished back there but she was glad he offered. They piled back in the Impala and passed the cups of coffee to each other as they headed back to South Dakota, to Bobby's.


	2. Chapter 2

OKay I changed the story around...sorry hopefully everyone likes the new direction I am going in, I"m still sticking to the main idea I just changed what they were hunting and who they were working with..trying to keep it simple. Please R and R thank you!

Ch 2

The Impala pulled up to the salvage yard as the sun began to creep across the mountains. At this point, Kathryn was asleep against the passenger's door, with Dean's leather jacket as her blanket and Sam had long since passed out with his head in a book. You could still hear birds softly chirping away as the tires rolled softly across the grass towards Bobby's house. Dean put the car in park and turned the engine off. He glanced back at Sam as he slid across the seat to hold Kathryn. She had dozed off a few hours ago after much protests, and looked peaceful. He knew she was still shaken from the dream, but her eyes had been so heavy she had to give in.

"Katie baby, wake up, we're here," he said softly in her ear as he kissed her neck. He was dog tired and couldn't wait to crawl into bed with her after the nine hour drive from the hotel he had insisted on doing by himself, much to both Sam and her protests. "Come on now, open your eyes," he nipped at her neck making her smile as she stretched and murmured.

As Kathryn opened her eyes and gathered her stuff in the front seat, Dean nudged Sam's shoulders that were pressed against the seat in a less than loving way," Dude, were here wake up." Dean lightly tapped the horn, letting Bobby know it was them outside in case he was armed. They all slowly got out of the car and Dean met Kathryn on her side of the car pulling her close. "I hope you get enough rest today because I plan on keeping you up all night." He laughed cupping her face in his hands and kissing her long and hard. Sam cleared his throat loudly, "Come on man, it's too early for me to hear that," He led the way up the stairs to the house as Dean wrapped his arm around Kathryn's waist and followed in toe. Bobby met them at the door, with a cup of coffee in one hand and his gun in the other. "Bout time you guys got here, you hungry." The three of them nodded in unison as they filed into the house, dropping their bags in the living room and sitting at the table as Bobby began the motions of breakfast. As Kathryn and Sam settled in at the table Dean kicked his boots off and headed up the stairs with his and Katie's bags in hand. "I'm going to hop in the shower real quick and put our stuff in the room at the end of the hall." He said winking at Katie as he flew up the stairs. She smiled to herself as Sam brought them two mugs and poured them each a cup of coffee. She let the smell of hot coffee sink as she took a long sip. Bobby's phones began ringing off hook as usual as other hunters used him for cover on jobs. She smiled as he argued with someone over jurisdiction and Sam pushed his hair out of his face and pulled out the book he had been reading in the car. "Come on, Sam, I don't think we're going to find the answer in some book at five in the morning," Kathryn sighed as she leaned back in her seat exhausted with the situation. Sam laughed "Well you never know though do you," as he opened the book and stared at it half heartedly. "Kat….hey I left the toothbrush in my bag can you bring it to me," Dean yelled from upstairs. She could hear the shower running as she smiled and walked towards the stairs. "What would he do without you?" Sam exclaimed as he leaned back in his seat with his book smiling. What am I going to do without him, she thought to herself as she climbed the stairs and walked into their bedroom. There bags were laid out on the bed and she looked for the toiletries bag but didn't see it. She sat on the bed as she took her boots off,"Hey baby are you sure you don't have it in there?" She heard him snickering and she walked towards the open door and felt the steam of the shower hit her face. She saw the open bag in the sink and instantly she knew what he was trying to do.

"Dean, their both downstairs, do you think there not going to notice when we both come out of here with wet hair?" she said as Dean poked his head out through the shower door, "Come on baby, just a quick kiss, and I'll leave you alone I promise," he said innocently.

She knew what he was doing but she didn't care. She slid the door open and walked into the bathroom and right up to Dean. She smiled as she was inches from his face and he pulled her into a small kiss and as quick as it came it was gone. He was teasing her. She thought, smiling with her eyes closed. She could feel the water making steam in the shower and the thought of jumping in there sounded like a great idea.

"Want some company? She said looking up at him slyly.

His smile widened, "Yes, mam,' he said as he backed up in the shower as to insinuate there was room for both of them. The steam was filling the room as Kathryn sat down on the toilet and began to peel her leggings and t-shirt off. She slid out of her clothes and parted the shower curtain. The water was hot in a relieving sort of way and she let the water run over her face and down her body. Dean moved closer to her so there skin was barely inches apart from each other. He looked down at her as pulled her close against him into a deep kiss. She let the hot water wash away everything from this last trip as she was again lost in his kiss, his mouth, and his body. He caressed her body and kissed her neck making her whimper. It was easy for them to forget that Bobby and Sam were just downstairs. In fact, if Bobby and Sam were smart, they probably knew she wasn't come back down.

Kathryn could feel his erectness and the thought of him inside her was driving her crazy as she kissed him back hungrily. Dean parted her legs slightly with his hand as he moved up her thighs as the water beat down on the both of them. He slid a finger inside of her and he felt her knees quiver, and this made him smile. As she moaned he moved her to the edge of the shower and pulled away to stare into her dark brown eyes. He moved his hands down to her hips as he lifted her small body up, and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist.

Dean held her tightly as he looked into her eyes.

"What?" she asked her voice shaky as she held his face in her hands, the water beating off their skin.

"I lo…" his voice stopped as he took a deep breath. She smiled; she knew it was just as hard for her to say it as it was for him.

"I know, baby," she pulled him into a kiss.

Knock..knock…"Dean, Kathryn, umm..it's me," Sam said. "Bobby's done cooking, he said he wants us all down here."

Dean looked at Kathryn and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we're a little busy," he said chuckling as they remained in the same position staring at each other.

"Yeah," He cleared his throat, "He said he didn't sit up for six hours then cook a meal like a women so you could be up here all morning," Kathryn could hear Sam chuckling.

Dean stared into Kathryn's eyes as he contemplated the decision. He sighed and leaned his head against hers. "Give us five minutes, we'll be right down." He said as lowered her to the floor. They could both hear Sam's footsteps walk away from the door and back down the steps, as Dean reached around Kathryn and turned the water in the shower off. "I'm sorry." He said brushing her wet hair from her face and pushing it behind her ears. She bit her bottom lip in slight disappointment, "Yeah, yeah, sure you are." She said reaching for the towels off the rack, handing him one and wrapping the other around her body, she stepped out of the shower and walked into their room to grab some clothes. Every time they got ready to have an intimate moment something always got in the way. As Dean's time winded down, she wondered if she would ever hear Dean express how he felt again. She could hear him fiddling in the bathroom as she grabbed one of her bags and dug for some clean clothes. She reached in and the first thing she grabbed out was a black lace bra and a matching thong. Well maybe I can torture him a little. She pulled them on and grabbed a short black dress out of her bag that had three quarter sleeves and a scoop neck. It was made of soft slinky cotton, and short enough to drive him crazy. Dean came up from behind her as he saw her laying out the dress on the bed.

"Hey, this isn't fair, how am I supposed to eat or work with you looking that good." His hands rested on hips and pulled her butt against him. "Hey, hey," she said, "you had your chance." She said slipping away so she could pull the dress over her head. He groaned as he sat on the bed as Kathryn grabbed her black motorcycle boots and made her way to the door. "Hurry up, Dean," she said kissing his forehead, "You worked up my appetite, slightly.." She winked at him. 'Besides, we still have a lot to stuff to figure out, like Bella and the colt, or your deal. Dean rose and walked to the dresser, throwing on some jeans and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. "Trust me Kat, I would rather be back in that shower with you then worrying about things I can't control." he kissed her and they walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind them as they filed down the stairs.

They could hear Bobby in the kitchen pacing around as the walked in. Bobby was standing by the stove and Kathryn headed to the cabinets to set the table for the four of them. She smiled as she thought to when they were kids and they would do the same: Bobby would cook them dinner, while Sam and Kathryn set the table and Dean usually sat around, unless he was trying to impress her. She smiled remembering a time when Dean and her try to fight there attraction to each other.

"You need any help other than the table," Kathryn asked while she poured her and Dean a cup of coffee. Sam sat at the table still reading his book as he sipped his coffee.

"Na, I got it all done why you to were…showering,"he said raising his eyebrows at there wet hair. Katie choked a little on her coffee. Yes, showering. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"You find anything, Sammy?" Dean asked as he tried to change the subject. "Probably should start looking for some jobs too. Don't want to be off the road too long." Dean pulled a chair out and straddled it sitting next to Sam.

"I did find one job, but Kathryn isn't going to like it." Sam looked up at her from his book.

"Well, if it's not up my alley, I'll sit this one out, I can research your contract or canvas for Bella."

"Well, wait first, six girls over the past six months all died of unexplained causes. The female gets a virus, like a fever, seven days later there dead. There insides basically melted."

"Any idea how it's spreading?" Dean asked.

'Well, here's the part you're not going to like they were all strippers." Sam said looking at Kathryn from the corner of his eye. He could see Dean squirming with excitement.

"What? A case involving strippers? Yes!" Dean said, "They need our help, baby."

He looked up at Kathryn from his seat, "So, let me guess, the reason I can't stay here for this one is because you want me to go in there and figure out what's starting it," her voice sounded irritated.

"Well, it would be quicker than the alternative, plus you a trained professional, so hopefully you wouldn't have to worry about getting infected." Sam reasoned with her.

"Don't worry Sammy, she's trained in more ways then you think. Why are you acting all high and mighty? You worked as one for year, remember that summer..." Dean said smiling.

"Hey! That was supposed to be a secret and it six months when I was nineteen." She hit his shoulder as Bobby glared at her and she felt like a teenager again in trouble with her parents. "It was barely a strip club, just a place..."

Dean interrupted her, "where you took your clothes off for money," he said under his breath. Kathryn glared at Dean and Sam burst out laughing.

"Well at least you'll have a good resume. I got you an interview tomorrow night at six. The town's not to far from here, if we leave in the morning, we should be there a few hours early…if you need to warm up." Sam and Dean both chuckled; it was like dealing with children. Kathryn had an idea, "Hey Sam while we're sharing, you know one time I got Dean to try and a pair of my panties…" Dean immediately stopped laughing and snatched at her, pulling her down to his lap where he covered her mouth and held her hands down. "She's kidding, say you're kidding," he glared at her his hand still over her mouth. She nodded as he slid his hand back down, "I was just kidding…it was his idea not mine." She smiled as she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed his cheek. She whispered in his ear, "Keep it up and I'll tell them about the time..." she didn't have to finish for Dean to know what she was talking about. "Okay you two, enough sharing time, don't get your panties in a twist." Bobby said placing the food on the table as Kathryn and Sam laughed. 'Alright, alright," Dean said. Kathryn moved to the seat next to Dean and the four of them dug into there food, Kathryn placed her hand on the inside of Deans eye, trying to judge if he was mad. He looked over at her and winked, and she smiled as they continued eating. "So, anything else you find out about the strippers?" Kathryn asked.

"No, not really, the girls were all different, different towns, different looks, so you don't have to worry about that. I don't know much really, while you go to that interview we'll interview with families of the girls, try and see if there any connections."

Kathryn was not excited about this interview, from what she could remember places like that were dirty and full of disgusting old men who wanted a show and tell before they hired you. She shuddered she thought about and she could feel Dean putting his hand of her leg. She smiled at him and crinkled her nose making him giggle. As they finished breakfast, Sam headed to bed, and Dean tried to read a newspaper while Kathryn did the dishes. Kathryn could hear Bobby in the library answering phone calls and she got an idea. She dried her hands off in a towel and walked to the table. She looked behind her to make sure Bobby was in the other room and smiled to herself as she thought she would have some fun. She cleared her throat and picked up a page from the newspaper and pretended to read it. Dean looked at her out of the corner of his eye but went back to reading the sports section. She brushed his leg lightly with her foot. He continued reading. Let's see if you want to read after this, she thought to herself. Kathryn pulled a chair out and sat down as she placed her right foot in Dean's lap stretching her leg out.

"Baby, I have a cramp in my calf, will you rub it out," she said softly giving him the puppy dog face.

"Uh huh," he said never looking up but rubbing her leg with his hands as he continued reading.

She pulled her left leg close to her body and spread her legs open. She moaned softly, and slightly exaggerated, trying to get his  
attention. Her fingers trailed up and down the inside of her thighs, "Do you think it's hot in here?" she said continuing to rub her legs.

"Hmm..." Dean said taking a sip from his coffee as he looked over at her and instantly did a double take. "Hey, what are you doing?" he said now in a whisper as he looked to see where Bobby was in the house.

Kathryn could still hear Bobby arguing on the phone with someone so she wasn't worried. "Nothing, I was saying it was hot in here," as she pretended to fan her face with the newspaper, leaning back in her chair spreading her legs wider. "Are you hot?" she said grinning at him innocently.

"You're making me get hot," Dean said laughing as he put his newspaper down and turned to face her. "I thought I had my chance?" He acted as if he was going to place her hands on her thighs, then quickly grabbed her chair legs and slid her close to him. She laughed as she fell against her chair and he pulled her other leg out straight on to his lap and began rubbing his hands up and down her bare legs. "Why do you have to be so sexy?" he groaned looking into her eyes.

"Dean, you need to think more with your upstairs brain, I'm smart too you know," she said biting her bottom lip seductively.

"Yeah, smart enough to play the cheapest tricks in the book with me? If you wanted me to touch you all you had to do was ask, babe." He leaned for a kiss and she smiled as she grabbed the sides of his face and met his mouth with hers. Dean sucked on her bottom lip, still rubbing her thighs as he reached under her dress and grabbed her hips making her moan softly in his kiss. He began tugging at the top of her panties, "I don't want those guys at that club thinking they put there hands all over you, your mine." He stared into her eyes and moved his hands back to her inner thighs. He looked past her to see if Bobby was still on the phone. As he leaned across her Kathryn pulled on his shirt, "Let's go to bed, I'm tired," she said fake yawning. Bobby hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen before they could break apart.

"Don't make me put you two in separate corners, you have a bedroom, use it." Dean raised his eyebrows and smiled wickedly at what Bobby was suggesting.

"Dean, I meant go to sleep, you both look exhausted. Sleep, that's that thing where you shut you eyes for several hours, with your clothes on."

"Right," Dean rose up and scooped Kathryn up, "Come on, lil lady," he smiled at Bobby as he darted up the stairs with her. Bobby shook his head as he sipped his coffee. Dean kicked the door open and threw Kathryn on the bed making her bounce forward. The door was still open as Dean threw his jacket off and went to pull off her pants. "Dean, the door," she squirmed feeling the breeze from hallway. He hopped back up and shut the door quickly and locked it. He came back to her throwing his shirt off and unbuckling his belt as he kneeled on the bed kissing her hungrily.

"Dean," Kathryn said trying to get his attention, "Baby, Bobby was right, we need sleep, you haven't slept in almost two day. It's not like we're going anywhere for a while." He stared at her and she sat up on the bed. He thought to himself, you're not going anywhere, but I am. He shook that feeling as he stood right in front of her and she could feel her face getting hot. She ran her fingers over his stomach making him moan softly. "How about you get in the bed, minus the rest of this," she tugged at his pants and boxers." And I'll meet you back here and we'll compromise with sleep and," she licked at his stomach, "this," Dean leaned down and kissed her urgently and she could tell something was wrong. She went to ask but he flashed her a smile and nodded.

Kathryn grabbed one of her luggage bags and went into the bathroom blowing Dean a kiss before she shut the door. She opened up the bag and dug around until she found a black lace nighty with lace garters and pulled out matching cheekies. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. Kathryn stared in the mirror and added a light layer of make up, just enough to brighten her face. She changed quickly and rubbed some vanilla lotion on her legs and arms, Dean always said it made her smell like pie. She peeked out the door and shut the bathroom light so the room was completely dark except for the small light coming through there window from the yard. She could see Dean lying in his back with one arm behind his head and his breathing was soft. She slid out and around the bed and climbed on. "Baby, you're not asleep are you?" she asked. There was no answer.

She lifted the covers and felt up his inner right thigh until her small hand was around him. She stroked him feeling it grown larger in her hands. "It sucks your asleep, I guess I'll just have to go on without you." she let go of him and straddled him on the bed. He stayed very still but she could see the corner of his mouth twitching in a smile. She rubbed up her thighs and started moaning slightly. She sat up and started touching herself, it started as a joke but the more rubbed the more she realized how hot she was getting. She rubbed her clit and bucked on top of him. She heard a soft groan, and she knew it would take more to wake him up. She inserted her middle finger in her bucking on it and she could feel herself get wet as it came down her thighs. Her finger slid in and out until get adventurous and inserted two. She took her free hand and squeezed her breast. She moaned at how good it felt but she wished it was Dean.

"Oh my god, see how hot you make me baby? She quivered, "I want to come all over your face, " her eyes were half closed as she tried to peak and see if he was watching and she had to hide a smile when she saw he was peaking back. She could tell he wasn't looking at her eyes. "Oh...oh Sam...make me cum"

"What the fuck?" he snapped up making her lose her balance and fall backwards on the bed laughing. "That had better be a joke, Kat." he sounded angry but they both knew she was kidding. "I mean you were asleep, what was I supposed to do? Knit a sweater?" she said. Her legs were now spread wide and Dean was leaning up between them holding her knees. "I was messing with you; I saw everything that is so not funny."

"Baby, I just having a little fun, I swear" she leaned back up with his help and pulled him into a soft kiss. "I'm sorry that wasn't nice," she said kissing his again.

Before she knew it Dean was pulling her closer and kissing her passionately. He rubbed the inside of her thighs near her panty line and she could feel herself getting wet again. Kathryn could feel herself getting breathless the harder and longer Dean kissed her holding her hair tightly so she couldn't move. She could tell he was hungry for her as he grinded against her. "What's gotten in to you," she said gasping for air as he kissed down her neck making her shriek with pleasure. His eyes had darkened as he continued to assault her mouth. He ignored her pulled her face inches from his, she could tell he was going to say something but he stopped and just pulled her mouth back to his. "Lay back," he said in a husky voice, he was just as breathless as her. She complied and she felt herself get nervous as she slowly lay back on the bed. He pulled a pillow out from behind him and picked her hips up and slid it under her.

"What are you doing," she whispered with excitement and nervousness.

He didn't even smile as he yanked at her panties and slid them off of her, tossing them to floor. He softly bit at her inner thigh making her cry out and he sucked in the spot marking her up slowly as he teased her. "Did you mean what you said," he asked her sternly.

Part of her wondered if he was upset with her, "Dean if you have to ask me that I'm not sure we're doing here. You know you're the only one..."

He then laughed, "I was talking about when you said you wanted to come on my face," he smiled wickedly.

She blushed and her heart was racing at what he was getting ready to do to her, "Dean..."

"Open you legs wider," he ordered her resuming his sternness. She reached and grabbed a pillow to put behind her head so he wouldn't miss what he did to her and she laid back obeying. He resumed massaging the inside of her thighs while he licked, sucked and bit his way down to her center teasing her. He pulled her closer to his mouth as she watched him. His tongue swiped across her and it felt cool as he worked it against her clit making all the blood rush to her face. He continued sucking at her as she moaned grinding against his face. He lifted her hips up as he inserted his middle finger in her. She shuddered as she felt it go in and out of her and he sucked harder and she could feel herself getting wetter and louder...she moaned his name, "Dean...oh my god, "she cried out as she tried to squirm all over the bed but he had hips held tightly in the center of the bed.

He looked up at her and he inserted a second finger in there making her feel close to exploding, "What was that? I'm sorry Sam what?"

She felt him stop," Dean please, I'm so close," she moved her hands to hide her face.

"Shh, I'll get you there, unless you want me to stop and call Sam, I know you have a soft spot for him."

She looked up at him and shot him a dirty look, "I'm just messing with you sweetheart. I know you don't get wet like this for anyone but me...

"Is that what you tell all the girls?" she said panting.

"Kat, it's only ever been you." he said softly.

She laid there for a minute thinking how sweet that sounded. She went to say something but Dean resumed pleasuring her. She knew he didn't like being vulnerable like that so he would cover it up with sex. All Kathryn wanted to know was one thing before he went to hell: that he loved her the way she loved him. She prayed she would get him to say how he really felt. Kathryn leaned up and grabbed Dean's shoulders as he inserted his fingers in her and resumed kissing her neck. She felt like he was about to burst and he stopped again. She looked at him with her eyes dark with lust and she could tell by his slight smirk he was messing with her.

"Dean, why are you torturing me?" she asked stroking the back of his hair. He didn't respond, he just brought his mouth to hers pulling her into more tight kisses that left her breathless. She couldn't even think anymore to argue. Kathryn pushed her body against Dean and made him lay back down on his back. She moved to lie next to him her body still pressed against his as she felt his hot skin against her chest. She felt the urgency in his kisses and she had to stop for a moment to catch her breath. She pulled away kissing his jaw line as she pushed him down roughly. She threw her leg over his and kissed his chest down his stomach. She stopped where he was aching for her to kiss, "Now it's time to here you beg,." she took him in her hand roughly making his gasp as she flicked her tongue across the top which she knew would drive him crazy. She could taste a small drop of cum and she slid her mouth down him working him up with her hands. She started sliding up and it wasn't long he had gripped her hair making her go faster.

"Damn you're good at that," he said lying back moved with her fucking her mouth. She slid off of him lightly stroking him, "How good," she asked seductively as she teased the tip of him with her tongue lightly sucking it. "Hey, hey don't start something you don't plan on finishing." he said to her ever for her to start back. "oh really tell that to my orgasm you owe me." she said smiling. He pulled her back up to his mouth takin his big arms and holding her close. He grabbed her face, "Kat, just let me inside of you baby, that's what I want," he cupped her chin kissing her lovingly this time. He held her close like he was afraid she might slip away and it make her heart hurt. She didn't know what was wrong with him but all she wanted was to be close and she could tell that's what this had been about for him. He rolled her so he was back on top and spread her legs with his hands. He pulled her right leg close to her chest as he placed the tip of him up to Katheyn. She felt herself tensing up slightly, "Relax," he said, "Am I hurting you?," he said as he pushed himself slowly in her and she let out soft moan. "No, I don't know you're making me nervous," she said. He responded by thrusting himself deep into her staring into her eyes and he could feel how tight she was around him. Kathryn squirmed underneath him as he thrust in and out of her making her tremble. He could feel her getting wetter and the thought could have made him burst. "I want you to cum with me Katie baby," he nipped at her ear and she was moaning so loud it echoed the room. He moved in her harder and more eager as he felt himself getting closer he used one hand to play with her clot and she started moaning widely as he felt her erupt with pleasure. He couldn't old it anymore and Dean thrusted into her and he groaned as he felt himself bursting through her orgasm. Kathryn tried to scream his name but he placed his mouth to muffle the sound as she scratched her nails down his back. He buried in his face in her neck as she moved her hips with his trying to guide the rest of him. While she tried to catch her breath Dean kissed her neck with sloppy wet kisses trailing to her face. "God, you feel so good," he said pulling her now into a soft kiss. He sucked her bottom lip and Kathryn couldn't help but feel tears running down her eyes. Dean felt his face getting wet, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I just I don't know you make me lose control sometimes you feel so good" he tried moving off of her but she held him close refusing for him to move."I'm just.. I don't know.. I miss you.. And it makes me think how much I'm going to miss you" she covered her face not believing the words she had been trying to hide for so long were coming out like this.

"Shh...he stroked her face and softly moved himself out of her. He reached to the floor and slid his boxers on and pulled her close do they were facing each other. "Don't cry I'm right here," he held her face and played with her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sucking on his lips. She heard Deans phone ringing and she clutched to him afraid if he moved she would lose him forever. He kissed her lips lightly and reached behind him to answer the phone.

"It's just a text from Jo," she could see him read it quickly rolling his eyes then snapped then phone shut returning to the bed. Dean laid his head so their noses were touching, "Tell me what's wrong?" he said combing his hand through her hair.

"Like you don't know?" her voice scratched. " it's like a dark cloud lingering over every perfect moment I have with you."

"Kat, I'm here now, that's what really matters, and I can't control what's already done." he pleaded with her moving his hands down her shoulders and near her chest. She took a deep breath, in one aspect he was right, maybe was being silly. "You're right," she agreed with him for now because she didnt have the energy to fight. But they could both feel it brewing between them. "I'm just tired, and I got needy when I'm tired," she smiled softly. Dean could tell Kathryn was looking for something more from him about the deal, But he wasn't ready yet, he knew what he had to do and what he had to tell her but he wasn't ready to stop having fun or to say goodbye. Dean moved his hands stroking her arms and down her waist. He pulled her close and kissed her softly. They laid they wrapped up in each others arms lip locked until they both drifted off into sleep.

Kathryn's eyes flickered open as she heard her phone buzzing. She looked up and she was laying with her face nuzzled in Deans back, holding him. She turned around and opened her phone. 3:00 pm. She looked At the windows and she could see the light of the afternoon falling through the thick curtains. I must have forgotten to turn off an old alarm she thought to herself. She turned her phone on slient and nuzzled back against Dean. Kathyn fought with the decision to get up and pee and finally her bladder won. She moved quietly not to wake him and went to use the bathroom. She turned the light on and looked down at her legs that were bruised and nipped at. She smiled tracing her hand over them as she thought back to last night. She finished using the bathroom and slid on Deans shirt and some sweatpants he had sitting out of his bag. She creeped back into bed. She peaked through the now craved bedroom door and she couldn't hear anybody sonar assumed Sam was probably still asleep and bobby was doing his no what. She climbed back into bed careful bitndisturnrniKathyn stroked his hair and the scruff of his face with her hands and he whimpered in his sleep. "Stop staring at me," he whispered suddenly startling her.

"How do you know what I'm doing your eyes were shut?

"Because your weird like that," his eyes remained closed as he pulled her into him. "emm, take these clothes are, they swallow your hot body! I want to feel my skin up against yours.". He stretched out and hopped up to use the bathroom as well. He left the door cracked and she could here him in there peeing and then brushing his teeth. It was almost cute, how alike they were. He hobbled back to bed still in a daze, looking at the clock covering his eyes from the light."Why are we awake?" he walked to the bed and slid under the covers. "We've got three hours get your butt back to sleep, baby." He laid on his back rubbing his eyes and Kathryn stripped down casually in front him, attempting to get his attention again. She was still sleepy, but she could tell it was going to be hard to go back to sleep. She crawled over to him and kissed his closed eyes and around his cheekbones, skipping his mouth as she moved to his neck. He smiled and he pulled her close again do they were laying side by side wrapped up and they kissed each other hungrily. "I just can't get enough of you," Dean whispered between passionate kisses as he combed his hand through her now messy curls. He took her hand and place it in his on top of him, "Feel what you to me baby." she whimpered at how hard he instantly was. He rolled over on top of her and pinned her arms down. She was to caught up in his kisses to care. He spread her legs and quickly slid into her, her eyes stayed closed as he trusted into her. She moaned loudly and he thust in and out her again. She felt her face flush with pleasure. He bit roughly at her neck and held her harder. kathryn opened her eyes, "Relax," she ehispered. She could smell smoke all of a sdden and the harder he thrusyer in to her She felt like she was on fire all of a sudden, she opened her eyes and the whole bed was on fire, "Dean, stop it, look," she said trying to scrambling to the head board. She heard him crackle a laugh and she looked up and his eyes were black, his body was covered in scars. She whimpered, "What baby, I thought you liked it when I made you hot?" he laughed as he pinned her wrists above her head. "Umm, you feel so good," he said thrusting into her abruptly. She moaned in pain, "Stop it please," she cried. "Why would I do that, your mine bitch."

Kathryn woke up panting and immediately sat up. She looked around the room adjusting to reality. Her phone was still buzzing so that part had definelty been real. She looked over at Dean who had rolled on his side facing the bathroom and was sound asleep. Kathryn checked his back and chest but didn't see any scars. It was just a bad dream she told herself. She hopped up out of the bed and walked to the bathroom and washed her face. She could see the sweat beading off her skin. She sat on the tub and cried softly. She peaked out the door and Dean was still asleep, he looked so peaceful, but his eyes being closed made her stomach uneasy. She reached in her bag and pulled out some sweats and her uggs. She quickly got dressed and creeped out into the hallway, snot walked down the stairs hoping Sam was awake, she had been wanting to talk to him a while. Bobby was on the phone, business as usual and Sam was sitting on the sofa reading. He noticed her walk into the room, "Hey good morning, what are you doing up? You guys have barely been asleep three hours." he looked at his watch pointing out the time. Kathryn played with the sleeve of her shirt trying to hide the tears forming on her eyes. "Yea, I dunno, I couldn't sleep...too much excitement for my new job." she smiled hoping to hide in her sarcasm. "Yeah, sorry about that, it's just there's a professor in that town who I wanted to talk to a out crossroad lore." Sam put his book down and stretched. "Hey you okay? Dean didn't do something stupid like call you the wrong name?"

She smiles thinking of when she teased Dean that way. "No, "smiled, "Can I ask you something?"

"Whats up?" he said.

"Umm..never mind,"she said quickly wiping her eyes as Bobby walked through the room, he could hear Rufus yelling on the other line and she smiled at how things never changed.

Sam could tell there was more to this. "Come On, walk outside with me for a sec," he nodded hi head towards the door and Kathryn hesitated, but followed any way. Sam leaned on the rail towards the stairs and Kathryn sat in the rocking chair as she took a deep breath trying to keep it together ."What's wrong?" he asked standing in front of her.

"I don't know who else to talk to... Or how to explain this.." she sobbed in her hands, " isn't it bad enough your brother is going to hell, why am I being punished more than the situation already called for?"

"Hey, relax..." he placed his hand on her knees.

Finally after what felt like forever Katheyn signed, "I keep having nightmares about Dean in hell..." she said softly afraid of what that meant.

"Okay, that's understandable, I means it's all we think about lately," Sam said trying to make her feel better.

"No, you don't understand, it's not like any dream I've ever had...I can feel hell fire on my face,..and I'm always wearing these ball gowns covered in ash...and Dean..." she squeaked afraid to tell Sam.

"Dean what? Does this have to with what you were scared of the other night? " Sam tried to piece it all together.

"He's one of them, a demon, but worse if that's possible. He keeps hurting me in the dreams, but it feels so real." tears slid down her eyes, she never thought she could imagine Dean hurting her but these dreams made the idea linger in her mind.

"When did they start?" Sam said piecing things together, he remembered his visions of Jess dying and the headaches, which Kat was also having.

"Before he told me about the deal. Honestly a few weeks after it was made. At the time I didn't know about the deal, we weren't even together until after it. so I ignored it but now, there more vivid. I wake up in these cold sweats, you've seen me screaming my head off...and I can't bring myself to tell Dean, he doesn't know how vivd they are. " Kathryn thought about what that would mean, "You know how he is, he always pushes me away trying to protect me, and I don't think I could handle that this time. If he found out that this way for real he would leave, it wouldn't be like before, we'd go a couple months without talking then one of us would cave and apologize. He doesn't have that much time left... The thought of not waking up next to him.." she stopped struggling to breath as she cried. "I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to tell, Bobby would definitely tell Dean, but you have to understand..." she could feel the chair shaking as she true to pull herself together.

"It's okay, Deans not pushing you away this time, we just need to figure this out. Maybe Ruby knows something about it. There's a answer we just need to find it." Sam placed his hand on her shoulder and she took a deep breath wiping her eyes. "Every time I close my eyes I see it, or him." Kathryn felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She opened up a text from Dean: where are you? She texted him quickly downstairs getting some water.

"He's awake, I guess I'm going back upstairs."

Dean texted back fast: Hurry up, the bed is cold without your little body in it.

"Deans up, I guess well sleep a little

longer before we head out. I'm sorry Sam, to bother you with all this, you have enough to worry about without me laying this on you."

"It's alright I promise. I'll try and figure this out, you just keep Dean from going off the deep end, with you here he's less bucket list, more normal." Sam slid his hands in his pockets. "I'm going go for a ride into town, see if I can call on Ruby. "

"Be careful, I still don't trust her even if she has been helpful, but thanks Sammy." she smiled as she swung the door open and winked at him.

He grinned as she walked back to the room wondering how the hell she was going to figure this out.

Kathryn rushed back to her room fast and when she turned the corner and she could tell Dean had the lamp on by the bed. She smiled, she had calmed down on the walk back and wanted nothing more than to forget about her dream. She opened the door and Dean was laying in the middle of the bed holding a pillow. She smiled as she shut it behind her softly and Dean opened his eyes.

"Are you okay? You had me worried." his voice was thick with sleep. She placed a glad I water on the nightstand and shed her sweats until she wearing just her bra and panties.

"uh ah, everything missy," he said playfully. He rolled on his back with one arm behind his head waiting. She smiled as she shed what was left of her clothes.

"Happy now?" she said shivering.

"Come here baby," he lifted the covers for her and she slid in to his embrace. The dream flashed in her head and she shuddered against him. "You're so cold." Dean wrapped his arms sound her tighter. She fought back tears as she shut her eyes trying to erase the thought. She turned towards him and kissed him gently. She sucked on his bottom lip and he pulled her closer, wrapping his legs with hers. The more she kissed him the easier it was for her to forget. She placed her hands in his face stroking him lovingly. He pulled away from her and kissed the tip of her nose, "You alright?," he stared into her brown eyes sensing something that wrong. "No, My head hurts," she said burying her face in his chest. He held her close and massaged the back of her head. It didn't take long she was sound asleep. Dean laid his head close to her watching her sleep. He whispered in her ear, " I love you." she nuzzled closer to him and he kissed her forehead as he shut his eyes and went back to sleep hoping he would have the courage to say it again.

Kathryn slept easier the second go round and by the time they had finished there hour long shower and make out session throughout the room, the dream was long forgotten.

While Dean and Sam got ready for the hunt Kathryn went to the farthest shed in the yard to find where Bobby had her car stashed and the rest of her stuff from her house. She unlocked the doors and slid it open letting in the light. She smiled as she walked up to the edge of the tarp peeling it back. She ran her hand along the door of the black 69 doge charger. She smiled, she always made fun of Dean for living his car yet part of her missed sat in the drivers seat feeling the steering wheel and she let her head fall back against the seat closing her eyes, she felt completely relaxed.

"Should I be jealous," Deans voice broke through the room.

"Now you know how it feels." Kathryn climbed out of the car slowly and shut the door back. Dean was standing against the frame of the door with his arms crossed. It wasn't a really cold day and all he had been wearing was a

Plain grey shirt with a blue button up open over jeans. Her heart raced at the thought of peeling every bit of it off. "You find what you were looking for?" he walked towards her and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"No, I guess I got distracted." she bit at her bottom lip as she felt the heat from Deans body and it make her knees shake. "Actually, I'm glad you're here, some of the stuff I need is heavy."

"Really? I thought the point of strippers was the lack of clothing." he smiles imaging her takin her clothes off.

She glared at him, "This was your brothers idea...why couldn't it have been male strippers...then it could have been you taking your clothes off." her eyes widened at the thought.

"Listen, ladies couldn't handle this." Dean smiled kissing the top of her head.

She pulled him over to a stack of boxes and luggage. Some of this stuff she hadn't went through in years. She climbed up the shelves to she made it to the top and tossed Dean two large duffel bags and climbed down quickly."What is in here, bricks?" Dean said breathing heavy as he lowered them I the floor.

Kathryn laughed, "Surprising strippers need a lot of stuff. I'm not taking all of I jut want to see what's in them. Besides I don't plan on making a career of this." se raised her eyebrows at Him. Se unzipped the bags and leafed through grabbing a few things from each and throwing it into the luggage she had brought in there. Deans ees widened at all the lingere she had in there he had never even seen. "Why don't you wear this stuff for me?" he asked

"I wear plenty of stuff for you, besides this stuff is trashy, I don't even like it." she held up a slutty Minnie mouse costume. "Do you seriously want to have sex with Minnie Mouse?" se saw the expression on his face."Who am I kidding? Of course you do." she laughed tossing the costume at him.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked separating through the boots and shoes.

"What do you mean?" he say down in a stool.

"All those guys coming to see me take my clothes off, sticky money in places tht shouldn't have money, lap dances, wet t-shirts..."

"All of that sounds so sexy..but if anyone touches you I swear," Dean glared at her.

Kathryn walked towards Dean and he wrapped his arms around her stroked the back of his hair, "If you don't want me to do this just say so and I'll stay here." She didn't want to do this, but the thought of being seperated as more and more time winded down to the deal made her heart ache.

He pulled her into a kiss, "I want to kill whatever this is and then get back to this," he playfully smacked her ass. "and I want you to be careful, if you don't want to do this, don't well figure it out."

She thought for a min,"Come on let's take this stuff to the car." she held his hand as they grabbed the bag she had packed, covered up her car and sealed up the shed.

Dean loaded everything into the impala and Kathryn went and hopped in the shower. She quickly scrubbed up and hopped out to blow her dry and set it in rollers. She could hear Dean coming up the stairs to the room and when he walked in he whistled. Kathryn was standing in a white lace bra and panties with a hair pin sticking out of her mouth as she finished rolling her hair. "I was going to say hurry up, but baby take your time." he held her hips from behind as he soaked up every inch of her. She placed the last roller in and grabbed her makeup bag off the counter throwing the rest of her stuff in it. She looked behind her and Dean was licking his lips as his hands traced the edge of her panties. "Come on lover boy, I just did my hair, so no way.."she pulled away from him as he followed close behind to the bedroom. Kathryn walked to the closet and pulled out a pair of cut off dark blue shorts and slid them on. "When we get there you have to cover this up," she spun around and he looked at the anti possession tattoo on the side of her back. "I have this spray stuff I use, but can't ever cover all of it." she reached in the closet pulling out a black t shirt. She walked to the dresser and grabbed scissors slicing off the neckline so it would hand off her shoulders and slide it on. "Hey, that's my shirt," Dean said noticing the fabric on the floor. Kathryn turned towards him seductively and the way the shirt hung off her body made him lick his lips at her again. "You were saying?." she grinned as she slid on her socks and monocycle boots. "Come baby," he walked towards her replacing his hands on her hips as they filed down the stairs to the car.

Bobby and Sam were standing beside the impala. "Come on Sammy, don't make me late to my new job." she said sarcastically.

"we were just talking, I'll follow you two in your car. It's going to look weird if you don't have a car or separate room. The town is small, we don't want to get switch when we get close to town." Sam seemed to have this all thought out, it made her stomach uneasy of that was to come. Kathryn looked back at Dean and shrugged. She was excited to get more time alone with him, by she was worried about being seperated. "Okay, we'll be careful, you have a heavy foot on the brake..and there is a iPod hookup but be careful putting it in.." Sam interrupted her. "Jeez, you too are too alike." Sam said grabbing the keys from Kathryn as she looked slightly pale at the thought of him driving her car. "Come on, it will be okay," Dean lead her to the passenger side of the impala, "Wait, sometimes it's gets stuck in first..." she tried to go towards Sam but Dean blocked her. "Relax..." Bobby laughed as he walked to the porch and watched them head out.

They had been driving for a few hours and Kathryn was unable to enjoy the time. "Stop it," Dean said without looking at her as she shifted around in her seat.

"I'm fine," she said biting her nails. Dean started laughing and Kathryn smacked him on the arm, "How would you feel?"

"Sammy drives my baby all the time and has never wrecked it so relax. We've only got a couple more hours. Finish getting ready, take those rolly things out," he said tugging at her dark hair.

Kathryn signed as she leaned over the seat to grab her make up bag. She pulled the visor down looking in the mirror as she pulled the hair pins and rollers out revealing large curls bouncing down. "Put something on, it will distract me ," she smiled nervously. Dean dug around the floorboards tossing tapes around until he found one he liked and popped it in. Kathryn fluffed at her hair and began applying make up as Bad Company came on. It wasn't Deans favorite but he knew she loved it.

She began singing softly an Dean smiled. Kathryn had the sweetest voice. When they were younger he could always hear her in the morning singing in the shower in the morning. Dean would lay in bed and close his eyes trying picture her face, John had said she sounded like Mary , used to sing to Dean "hey Jude" as a baby, but it made him think of an angel.

"A company, always on the run, destiny towards the rising son...," her voiced filled the impala as she stared "I was born, a shot gun in hand, behind the gun I'll make my final stand.." she felt herself relaxing slightly as she finished applying make up and put on some cherry red gloss that made her lips look big and full.

"You're sexy when you sing," he said looking at et from the corner of his eyes. She grinned as she slid to his side of the car and rubbed his arm. With her right hand she placed it in the inside of his thigh and rubbed making him squirm. He looked down then at her, "I thought you did t want to mess up that hair or makeup?" she took her hands and unbuckled his belt buckle as she undid his pants quickly and and pulled him out. "I'm not," she smiled wickedly as she stroked him back and forth as she kissed his neck softly and bite at his ear. "I'm just sitting here, minding my own business."

Dean groaned as he gripped the steering wheel and Kathryn could see his knuckles turning white as he leaned back in his seat. "How are you?" she asked innocently as she kissed his neck up to his jaw line. "Hopeufully, a lot better in a minute," he growled at her.

"Oh, just a minute? I hope that only applies to this because if it's just a minute when he have sex...I might have to start looking other places."

"Baby, I've had you begging me to cum, you couldn't take it anymore." he pulled her into a quick kiss, eyes still on the road as he bit at her bottom lip making her moan in his mouth.

She broke the kiss, and moved it down his gun and neck until she quickly took him her mouth. Here he had been bragging about holding it but her soft mouth and things she did with it made him loose control for a min.

He tried to concentrate on the road but his eyes were rolling and he swerved slightly making Kathryn take him deeper into his mouth. She moaned slightly as the movement of the car knocked her further down then she intended but se had skills so she didn't miss a beat.

Dean heard a honk and he checked the mirror seeing Sam holding his hands up. Dean tried ignoring him as he gripped Kathryn's hair in his hand pulling at it slightly. She popped up, "if you mess my hair up, I'll stop," she smiled at him. He looked at her red lips, still perfectly applied with lipstick as he traced his thumb across her lips. He moved his hand down her chest as he cupped her breast. "Come on, baby sit back," she pulled his hand into hers as she resumed her position, and took his hand between her now spread legs. He felt her wet panties and as she took him further into his mouth he groaned. He moved them to the side with his hand and circled around her clot. The vibration if her moaning in his mouth had him now flooring the gas pedal. He could see Sam in the distance trying to catch up. He inserted his middle finger in her and she was so tight and wet. She stared rocking her hips on his hand, "Dont stop," she moaned as she broke from him for a second for air. The harder his fingers went in her the more she sucked. Dean felt like he was being watched as he looked over to his left and Sam had speed up to pass him shaking his head as he passed them.

He grinned as he waved to his brother. Kathryn took one hand and pumped him in her mouth as she Used te other to guide Deans hand into her deeper. Without warning Dean came in her mouth, and the more he did the harder she sucked making his eyes roll as He moaned her name softly. She laughed as she sat up removing his hand and grabbed a shirt from her bag to wipe her mouth. She tossed it at Dean as she saw sweat beading off his forehead. She laughed as she sat back on her knees, "How are you now Winchester?" she smiled wide, she hadn't called him by his last name in years and hearing it made his heart ache to be close to her, "come here," he reached for her hand and pulled her close to a hug as his hand stayed in the back I her neck, careful not to mess up her hair. Kathryn's breath quickened as she was caught off guard. She didn't know whether to say anything, she wanted to tell him she loved him but she was afraid it might push him away. It had been eight months since they exchanged the L word, and before that years had passed between the first time that word was shared between them.

She could feel tears in her eyes as she kissed his neck and nuzzled closer to him.

"I wish you would take time off from hunting so we could do more of this," she said breaking the hug as she sat close to him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"BJs in the car?" he joked at her grinning.

"You know what I mean, I just want time together, somewhere just me and you, where I can pretend there aren't thousands of monsters trying to kill us," she placed her hand in his chest feeling his heart beat, " or this contract." he looked at her, her eyes now glossy with tears she was obviously holding back. He thought of what she said earlier, any perfect moment they had this deal lingered over them. As he went to speak, his phone rang breaking through there conversation.

"Yeah?" Dean said seeing Sams name on the caller id.

"it's broad daylight dude!"

Dean smiled, "What you didn't like the show?" Kathryn's eyes widened, Dean had forgotten to mention Sam catching them. "Don't be a cock block,"

"I highly doubt you stopped," Sam laughed. "I called because there's a dinner up this road that leads into town. We need to switch while we're still a little ways from town. While she goes to the interview we can get a hotel."

"Okay, I'll tell her." they hung up. "were stopping if your hungry, though I bet our full now," he grinned at her poking at her stomach, "then you can take your car into town have the interview, then meet back with us."

She nodded; she could feel the nervousness set in. She used to hunt alone all the time, but the liger she did with the boys, she knew he was going I miss the security of someone watching her back. The car stayed silent as Dean pulled the impala into the diner as parked across the lot from Sam. He turned the engine off and as Kathryn went to open her sort her grabbed at her hand pulling her to him. She was inches from his face as he pushed her hair behind her ears and licked his lips. She held onto his wrists with her hands as she rubbed up his wrists. "Promise me you'll be careful, if anything happens call me or Sam, and get the hell out of there."

She went to say something sarcastic and Dean could tell so he pulled her into a urgent kiss. He held her so close that when he final left her lips she felt like all the air had been sucked out of her. Still holding her face, there noses pressed together, "Please," he asked again panting from the kiss. She was unable to speak so she nodded closing her eyes to keep from now crying. He held her hand as she star close following him out of te impala on his side. Dean popped the trunk grabbing her bags and Kathryn took that and her makeup bag over to her car and threw them in the back seat. Sam handed her the keys, "See, all in one piece." he smiled at her.

She took the keys locked the car and they filed into to the diner. Kathryn wasn't very hungry but she also was stalling til the interview. They sat in the back table near the bathroom and Kathyn went in to fix her makeup and hair again while the boys ordered food to waste some time.

Kathryn emerged from the bathroom with a small cream colored pea coat Dean recognized from the first time they had sex. It had three quarter sleeves and the buttons overlapped in the front. With her hair big and wavy and fresh make up applied she looked sweet and innocent, just as she had that night.

"Well, keep you're phones close," she said signing as she gave Dean her duffle bag.

He could barely listen as he was mesmerized by her. Kathryn blushed; she was trying to look as innocent as possible most of the time that worked at places like this.

"Bye, baby, Bye Sam," she said her voice soft like honey as she waved and headed out to the interview. Dean nodded and reached for her palm kissing it lightly as if for good luck.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take Kathryn long to find the place in the small town, she was actually shocked at how well it blended in. The Purple Moon looked more like a day spa or beauty salon with its cobblestone walls and frosted glassed windows, Kathryn was shocked at how enticing it looked on the outside making her more than curious to see what was going on inside.

She hurried through the large wooden doors and the smell of vanilla and jasmine immediately floated through the air and she couldn't help but smile, maybe this wasn't going to be that bad. She looked around and noticed a light coming from under a door and figured she would start there; Sam didn't give much direction on where she should go. She knocked and heard a rustling as the door swung open revealing a tall curvy blonde in a business suit that was cut a little too small for her. "Can I help you?" she asked her voice was smooth and soft.

"Yes, I'm looking for Luna, My name is Kathryn Brantly. I have an interview my manager set up for me." She played with the hem of the coat trying to look as lost and desperate as possible. As soon as the ladies eyes softened, she knew it worked.

"That's, me, my sweet, I'm sorry I lost track of time, were you waiting long?" she immediately lead Kathryn back to the main room with the dance floor.

"No, I'm early," she made her southern accent more exaggerated as they walked her stomach settling slightly.

"My, you're absolutely gorgeous, look at those eyes, and that skin, honey I would kill for a tan!" she joked as she motioned for Kathryn to sit down.

She laughed nervously," Oh thank you I spent a lot of time in the tanning bed ."

"Oh, if I only had the time, well I'm so glad you're here, I haven't had this much trouble finding girls to work since I don't even know when." She pulled a pen from behind her ear and begin making small notes in her little black notebook she had pulled from her jacket.

"Tell me all about yourself…" she said her eyes lit up with eager and excitement as Kathryn began the story she had rehearsed on the drive over here.

"There's not too much too tell, I actually just got into town and could use a job. I used to dance at this place called The Blue Rose for a summer, but it was no where near as nice as this." Kathryn said looking around the classy joint.

"Well we're not really a strip club, the other people who owned us may have lacked some elegance, but were selling an idea or an escape of reality. Tell me about your dancing background." She said making another note.

"I started with ballet when I was small, then jazz, tap, the works, I pick up choreography very fast so you don't have to worry about spending a lot of times teaching me a routine." Kathryn said shifting nervously, as she reached in her coat pocket realizing she didn't have her cell phone. Dean was going to kill her.

"Okay, well if you don't mind letting me see…I always feel like this part is awkward," She laughed, "I just want to see your tattoos any scars you might have, make sure you're as physically fit as the rest of the girls."

Kathryn nodded as she rose slipping off her jacket. All she had worn was small back dress that could be taken off easily and white sparkly panties and a matching bra. Once her clothes fell to the floor, Luna stood now inspecting Kathryn's tone body. She circled to her back and Kathryn prayed the cover up on her tattoo held under the heat of the coat. When Luna came around her front with a small on hr face she relaxed a little.

"Who's Dean?" Luna asked raising an eye brow.

"What? Oh, that," she said protectively as she placed her hand over the tattoo without even thinking. "An ex boyfriend, you know how it is, young and in love." She said smiling as Luna handed her dress back.

"Tell me about it, I'm a sucker for romance. He must have been pretty important for you to put his name on you're body, especially there for any new lover to see."

"Well he was, and at the time I didn't think I would have a new lovers," Kathryn said sadly her heart clenching as she thought of the deal, but still she remained in character. "He died, a long time ago, he was really sick they only gave him a year…" she trailed off as she looked down her eyes tearing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up, and sometimes I feel like a therapist. It's none of my business," Luna said her hands up in an apology.

"I feel stupid now, it's fine, it was a long time ago, but sometimes it feels like yesterday." Kathryn said sincerely.

"Yes, love is a double edged sword. Well, I've seen everything I need. Let me show you around to your new job." Luna said smiling as she reached for her hand.

Kathryn smiled widely and victoriously as she followed Luna.

Dean paced in his room while Sam watched TV awaiting Kathryn's arrival. It had been almost three hours and not so much as a text. Dean had opened a bottle of whiskey that he and Sam were supposedly sharing but the more worried he got the less liquid remained in the bottle.

"She's fine man, she would have called if it was important, and she'll be here soon." Sam didn't even have to look up from the TV and his drink to see him sulking.

As Dean turned his glass upside down empting the warm liquor down his throat he heard the familiar engine of her mustang and immediately went to sit next to Sam, as if he had been there for awhile.

Sam laughed nudging his less that suddle brother over as Kathryn knocked on the door.

"Room Service?" she joked loudly as Dean opened the door for her and pulled her in quickly to his arms ignoring that Sam was there as he buried his face into her hair.

"I thought you were going to call?" he whispered his voice full of worry.

"You have my phone, it's in the front seat of your car," she laughed and Kathryn pointed to the dash where the phone was sitting inside the impala.

'How did it go?" Sam asked looking up from the laptop.

'I start tomorrow," she grinned as she walked to pour herself a large drink. Dean relaxed now that she was here and sat on the edge of the bed.

"That place is actually really nice, in that creepy kind of way." She downed a large shot.

"She say anything about the girls that have been getting sick?"

"Nope, just that it was a shame; maybe it's not our kind of thing..." Kathryn said as she took her jacket off and laid it on the bed. "I want to read the newspaper articles and see if there's a pattern. I mean people get sick all the time and lets face it strippers are gross. No offense baby, maybe they had one big orgy and pass alone some disease."

"That might make sense but look at this," Sam said motioning her over to the laptop where he had been working while Dean pouted. "I was wrong earlier, it isn't just the strippers, maybe whatever it is was being passed along that way, but it was two strippers, a few girl who customers, and one guy. Same name, but different owners, who were all female by the way. It's been resold each time, all the owners are from out of the United States, which I'm assuming keeps them from finding out about the deaths."

"So whatever it is probably following the place, a cursed object could do that…" Dean chimed in as he came behind Kathryn placing his hand on the small of her back.

"But that wouldn't explain the fevers; I've never heard of anything giving someone a fever then they drop dead a week later." Kathryn leaned into Dean's chest and signed, this was exhausting especially because they didn't have all the facts, which she hated.

"Let's put it away for the night, we need to do interviews tomorrow while you scope the place out and then we can get a better idea of what's what…because obviously everything isn't what it seems." Sam groaned in frustration, as much as he wanted a job that peaked Dean's interest it didn't seem so cut and dry.

While Sam took a shower before dinner, Kathryn ordered a pizza from a nearby place. Dean stayed quiet as he sat on the couch pretending to watch TV. He knew Kathryn wanted to keep researching and when he heard a rustling of paper behind him, he couldn't help but smile.

"Thought we were waiting until the morning," he said without even looking to know she had been caught red hand.

"I'm just looking for a minute until the pizza gets here," she said without looking up from the file.

She was getting too involved in the article to notice he had walked behind her and as his hands found her small shoulders she jumped softly. "Put a bell around your neck," she joked as she leaned against him.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek as he rocked her against him. "You looked so sexy in that jacket earlier, I didn't know you still had it…"

"Why wouldn't I? It has a lot of…sentimental value," she said slyly.

"Oh really? Like what? Tell me…" he coaxed in her ear as he kissed down to her collarbone rubbing his hands across her chest.

"Why? Is it hard for you to keep track with all the other virgins you deflowered?" she said moving out of his embrace to face him. She leaned against the back of the couch taking in the sight of him. He wore his usual jeans and a t-shirt, but it was the way he wore it that really got her going.

"Baby after you, anyone else was just a blur. Now I remember how…"He stepped towards her to whisper against her mouth, "tight you were and the soft little moans you did in my ear," he smiled now as her face flushed.

"Really, that's not how I remember it, it was more…"she searched for a smart ass answer but his hands were already unbuttoning her dress while she stood still. Once her chest was exposed he brushed her hair from her face with one hand and used the other to trail up her thighs making her shiver.

She felt her skin tingle with heat as his fingers trailed her panty line playfully. She looked down at the small space between them and the way he touched her so effortlessly, but it made her body scream for him. He smiled using both hands now to reach under her dress and pull at her panties, which she quickly slipped from watching the door to make sure Sam was still in the shower.

Dean quickly placed her panties in his pocket in case Sam did burst through the door, and kissed her suddenly making her gasp in surprise. His hands continue to tease her as they went back under her dress trailing the inside of her thighs, every so often feeling the outside of her center just enough that he knew it would make her crazy.

"What are you doing to me?" she whined in frustration.

"Nothing…" he said deviously as he kissed her chest across the lace of her bra.

"Exactly…that's the problem…"

"Well what do you want me to do," he said coaxing her.

Her face flushed in frustration, "Really? You haven't seen me all day and now you want to play?"

"I want to do whatever you want me to do, tell me before Sam comes out of that shower and you've lost your chance." He grinned.

She glared at him as she listened to the water running, contemplating if she wanted to give in.

He slipped the tip of his finger in her and she bit her bottom lip in frustration.

"You are a jerk and I promise you will regret that you did this," she said grabbing his face so he could look her in the eyes.

He grinned wider as he went to pull his hand out but she grabbed his wrist, "I didn't say stop."

She pulled his ear close to her mouth and whispered, "I want you to make me scream you're name…"

"Mmmm…"He moaned as he resumed his fingers inside of her slowly enjoying how wet she was getting.

"That's a start Katie baby," he moved his mouth back to her neck as she leaned against the couch her eyes closing. He replaced his hand going in and out of her slowly as his name escaped her lips in a soft purr.

He moved away grinning wickedly as he squatted in front of her. With his fingers still inside of her he held her right leg so it was over his shoulder and kissed her knee playfully.

She ruffled his hair as she watched him looking up at her, his eyes dark with lust and the corners of his mouth trying to hide his smile. He continued his patter inside of her moving in and out slowly, enough to make her crave more.

He kissed at the opening of the dress where her belly button was swirling his tongue as he kissed his way to her hip where he bit and sucked. He kissed where his name was tattooed on her hip as moaned softly resting against the couch.

"Dean…" She said checking behind her shoulder to see if Sam had turned the water off. "You must be losing you're touch or you're enjoying wasting my time…"

Before she could finish her sentence he leaned down and gave her all he had in one stroke of his tongue, drawing it over her tortuously. Her hips jerked in surprise as he tried to hold her close so they both didn't tumble to the floor. He alternated sucking and biting at her while his fingers dove into her again more aggressively this time stroking her quicker, thrusting so much she was almost dripping wet.

"Oh, my God..I need.."

He grinned as he lapped at her taking her one stroke at a time now to torture her again. "You need what?" he said looking up at her as her eyes darkened in disapproval that he stopped.

She ignored his question as squatted down to him, removing his hand from her as she grabbed his face kissing him long and hard, biting at his bottom lip to convey her frustration. As he wrapped his arms around her so she could sit in his lap, her hands snaked up shirt moaning at the contact of his skin.

"Tell me what you need…or rather who?" he said intrigued as he leaned down to kiss her left breast, biting at the top of it as she scratched at his chest.

"All I ever need is you…" she whispered softly against his mouth, pulling him into a soft kiss.

"Hey guys, is the pizza here?" Sam yelled as he opened the door to poke his head out.

Kathryn popped her head up from the couch her dress still open, "Umm..nope."

Sam looked at her face, raw lips from kissing Deans stubble, her dress barely on and he rolled his eyes, "The two of you are like rabbits," he said shutting the door shaking his head.

The door bell rang and Kathryn looked down at Dean who was admiring the view between her legs, "Are you going to get that or should I show him this," she signaled towards her naked bottom, "to get us a free pizza."

He smiled kissing her inner thigh as he went to the door while she fixed her dress. He paid for the pizza while he glared at the kid for looking past him at his girl...who was trying to put her clothes back on. As he shut the door Kathryn crept behind him removing her panties from his pocket, "I'm going to need these."

"Not for long, but whatever you like sweetheart." He said kissing her cheek as she hugged him closely from behind.

While Sam chose to ignore what Dean and Kathryn were doing while he was in the shower, Kathryn tried to liven the awkward situation. She turned her Ipod on for background music and starting passing out beers while she made small talk with Sam. Sometimes she felt like he needed attention from her too, in the brother kind of way.

"How do you like the Great Gatsby?" Sam asked laughing as Kathryn sat in Dean's lap at the table drinking her beer.

"It's a good book, you're crazy….He takes the blame for even though she has no intention of leaving Tom, that's twisted but beautiful." She commented as Dean traced circles on her thighs.

"Yea but she murders Myrtle," he started.

"by accident, she ran out in the middle of the road," she finished as Dean rubbed her lower back laughing at the two of them.

"I don't know why I am surprised, your favorite book is Wuthering Heights, you're like every other female…a sucker." He quipped.

Her eyes flared, "Every other female? Come on Sam if you tell me that Wuthering Heights is not a good book I'll have to shoot you. Their love went behind reason or money…and yes Catherine was a spoiled bitch but she knew her soul was with Heathcliff…"

"Do I need to separate you two?" Dean asked.

"Just because you were named after her doesn't mean you can justify her." Sam shot back, he did like Wuthering Heights but he knew any bad mention at that book she would go postal.

"What's your favorite book?" she asked.

"Bobby Singers Guide to hunting," he joked making her throw her bottle cap at him as Dean continued rubbing her back.

"Seriously? Does that book even exist because its probably full of a hundred spelling error? Ijits.." she laughed.

"I don't know, Lord of the Flies.." he questioned.

"You like a book about a bunch of cannibalistic teenagers, but not Wuthering Heights… Sammy I feel like I don't even know you." She said shaking her head in disapproval.

"Listen kids, as interesting as this English lesson was, you two are giving me a headache." Dean said chugging his beer.

"Baby, if we're talking about Busty Asian Babes, you would be all ears."

"Well, that art.." he said teasing her.

"The Mona Lisa is art, that's porn." Sam said as he stood cleaning up their mess.

Before Dean could shoot back a comment Kathryn's phone rang loudly in the quiet hotel room.

"Who's that?" Dean asked as Kathryn hopped up to answer it. "You're other boyfriend mad we're keeping you so late?"

"Shut up," she said laughing as she picked it up reading the caller id. It was a number she didn't recognize, she turned the ipod down and answered it, "Hello?"

Their was silence on the other end.

The boys looked at her confused.

"Hello?" she asked again. She could hear someone breathing on the other end and a low voice whispered something. "I can hear you breathing…Sarah if you're drunk just make a noise and I'll call a cab for you" she said looking at her phone to make sure she had enough bars as she walked towards the front door to see if she could hear better.

The voiced whispered something softly again and Kathryn scrunched her face trying to concentrate.

"Baby, who is it?" Dean asked softly rising as his heart thumped in his chest curiously.

"lux lunae sicut fit  
May vestri cruor ulcus  
et cor vestrum DOLOR  
ut eam in stagnum tuum ánima  
tua cutis inflammaretur desiderio tuo usque inpensa"

She froze suddenly as she felt the hairs on the back of neck stand up and a cold chill come up her spine.

"Hello? Say it again..." she said barely making out the latin.

'ut eam in stagnum tuum ánima, tua cutis inflammaretur desiderio tuo usque inpensa" it said louder this time and she felt a sharp pain in her heart as she rubbed her chest slowly feeling like she was in a trace as the words floated through the phone. Her skin tingled suddenly and her face flushed.

The boy looked at each other confused, Sarah normally called at all hours of the night after a fight with Ryan, but usually they could hear her crying on the other end.

Dean came up behind her and snatched the phone breaking her trances and she jumped," What the hell?" she looked at him confused.

He held the phone to his ear and all he could hear was static. "We've been calling you're name five times, who was that?" he asked handing her the phone back.

"I don't know I could barely hear them it souded like they were whispering. " She said softly as she suddenly felt like the room was a thousand degrees. She sipped here beer as she looked down at her hand on the phone, the words felt they were dancing across her skin. "It was probably Sarah, she cuold have rolled on her phone and I could hear a guys voice..." The words came out of her mouth so fast she instinctly believed them.

"Baby? Hey?" Dean said lowing her gaze to hers, he looked at Sam confused, "You okay?"

"What?" she said semi dazed, "Yeah, I'm fine," she said shaking it off slowly as she smiled at him. Her vision felt blurry as she rubbed her eyes trying to shake it off. She barely had two beers and she felt dizzy and like the room was spinning. She could see Dean was looking at her worried so she tiptoed up to him kissing his lips softly, "Relax, I'm fine." She laughed it off, "Don't let them ruin our night, she needs to rethink her emergency tree, because I'm tired of balling her out just so she can go back to him EVERY time."

He wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close for a minute trying to convince himself she was right. She leaned towards him rubbing her nose on his for a quick eskimo kiss trying to get a small smile from him.

Kathryn broke their embrace as she walked to the table to help Sam clean up the mess. "I think I'm going to take a shower really quick," she said avoiding Dean's worried gaze as she threw the trash away and walked to the bathroom quietly locking the door behing her.

"What the hell was that?" Sam said trying to read Dean's face.

"I have no idea, but that was definetly weird, since when does she lock doors?" he said looking down at her phone to the missed call.

"Call it back, " Sam coaxed.

He looked up at his brother, and the the bathroom door where he could hear Kathryn singing a led zepllan song.

He hit redial and listened slowly at the the phone ringing. It rang an endless maoutn of times never going to a voicemail before he hung up. "I don't know maybe it's nothing. Probably Sarah getting in fight with Ryan, or like she said a pocket dial." He said shrugging as he grabbed his duffel digging out clothes to change into too. It was a little after midnight and he hadn't realized how tired he was and worried about Kathryns first day of her job.

"Well, I'm going to go get her a room for tomorrow so when she gets back she doens't have to worry about it, plus we're out of beer." Sam exclaimed as he loaded his lap top up and reached for his wallet and Dean's keys.

Dean didn't protest as Sam left to go to the store, leaving him their with Kathryn again. Dean was getting the vibe that Sam was purposly trying to give them some space lately, since this job was his idea.

...


	4. Chapter 4

While Kathryn quickly shed her clothes she felt like her heart was thumping loudly as she stumbled into the warmth of the shower. At first she felt a cold chills coming over her skin but as soon as the hot water hit her she shrieked in pain turing he knob to cool.

What is wrong with me? Why I am this drunk off two beers, she thought to herself.

She felt hot to the core as she lathered up a washcloth to wash her skin. As she spread the soap acorss her her skin tingled and she moaned softly at the contact, she wasn't one for self pleasing, why when she had a perfectly good Winchester who had no problem with making her scream or satiating her every need.

Her head throbbed as she leaned against the shower walls trying to steady herself as she trailed the wash cloth over her inner thighs soft moans escaping her at the contact. She felt drunk all of a sudden, the room was spinning as the cloth dropped to the floor, her fingers finding her center and she gasped as she moved them in a small circle around her bud making a smile spread across her face. She thought about Dean being in the shower with her, the water beading off his tone skin, his arms atretched out pressing her up against the wall. Her hands worked herself into a fit of soft screams as the images of him flluttered through her closed her eyes. She moaned in frustration as she felt no realease the harder her pressed and twirled inside of herself.

She opened her eyes quickly as she turned the water off, patting her hot skin dry, she knew what her body needed, and she thought back to eariler, the call her body wanted was Dean and the orgasm he robbed her off. She shook off the cold chills that kept creeping ov her skin as she opened the door quickly her hair still dripping wet and the towel loosly wrapped around her. Dean looked up from the couch.

"Woah, how did you know Sam wasn't out here?" he said sitting up noticing her barely covered body.

She felt like she was in a tracne again, "I heard the door shut," she said softly as she walked over to the night stand grabbing his flask and twisting the cap off as she took a long drink, ignoring the burn of whatever he had decided to poor in their.

"Easy tiger, that shit gives you bad dream, here, drink this," He said signaling for her to come over to him as he handed her his half full glass of whiskey.

She put the flask down as she dropped her towel, turning her back to him to ring her hair out into it. She braided it to the side securing it in a hair band as she felt the coolness of the water dripping down her shoulder, it made her shiver suddenly.

Dean watched her in amazement, wondering how drunk she had to be, as she walked over to him taking the glass and turning it up quickly. She felt like she couldn't drink enough as she smiled handing the glass back to him.

"So we don't wear clothes anymore?" he asked leaning up from the couch to pour her another drink.

"I told you earlier payback would be a bitch," she said smirking as she grabbed the glass turning it up again to let the warm liquid glide down her open throat. "Why you want me dressed?"

"Hell, no, but are you sure you're okay? You looked shooken up by that phone call," he commented.

"No,I'm fine, it was probably Sarah trying to make Ryan mad by calling me to the resue," She said handing him the glass back for another while she turned to dig in her bag for some vanilla body lotion. She put a dab on her hand and rubbed it on hands first then propper her leg on the bed to do her legs. Dean watched in amazement at her long slender tan body.

Kathryn could still feel an usual tingle which she brushed off as lust as she smiled catching Deans eyes as she rubbed her chest with the lotion exaggerating her movement.

He rose bringing the glass to her, "Let me do it," he said feeling his senses tingle as she tip toed to him licking him bottom lip playfully.

She took the glass to sip the drink while he rubbed the lotion on his hand rubbing the small of her back slowly watching her reflection in the mirror by the bathroom. Her toes crunched as he made his way to her butt gripiing each hip roughly with his strong hands.

She turned swiftly in his arms as she felt the heat between making her stomach pool. She bit her bottom lip shyly, "I want to feel you're skin on mine babe," she demanded as she went for his shirt pulling it swiftly off. She kissed at his chest nipping at his nipple making him laugh as he gripped her hair tightly. Her hands went to his sweat pants as she traced the waist line.

Dean rested his hands on her shoulders feeling her skin flush at his touch. "No more alcohol for you, your burning up," he said concerned as she looked up him pressing her lips to his moaning as he pulled her against his chest, deepening her kiss.

He spread light kissed across her jawline to her ear, whispering how sexy she was and it made her shiver.

"Don't be gentle, be rough, mark me up," she said in a husky voice, the words came out of her mouth she almost didn't realize they were her own as she pulled away stroking his face.

"Mark you up?" he laughed, "So you can get fired on you're first day? You're spitting the whole broken hearted out of towner, how is it going to look when you turn up with hickeys and bite marks all over."

She moaned in frustration, "But it feels good when you man handle me," she said softly. She felt drunk with passion as she felt his arms feeling the heat from his skin. She wanted to lick and suck every inch of him.

"You do now?" he said intrigued.

She nodded as she kissed down his chest again, unting his sweat pants as she lowered herself to him, freeing him from his pants and grinning at how ready he already was for her.

She didn't ask for permission as her hand glided over him firmly pumping him to her mouth as she teased him with her tongue, running it across his slit eager to taste any bit of him. He swallowed a growl in his mouth as he gripped her hair firmly making her screech against him but smile.

"What?" she asked laughing at his reaction. He looked down at her his eyes darkening as she wrapped her pouty lips around him taking as much as she could lingering as she went up and down using two hands to control him better. She pushed against him as he backed into the nightstand still gripping her hair roughly which made her wet.

"Kat, don't make it end like this," he said sheepishly as he moaned with every stroke she made, she was skilled with her mouth in many ways and he wanted to feel her wrapped around him.

She gripped him harder as she sucked and nipped at him, "okay, okay...okay..." he said moving away from her trying to regain some control.

She looked up at him and the smile on her face challeneged him.

"Lay back, now" he demanded pulling his sweat pants back on as he reached to the floor for his belt.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she sat down inching herself near the headboard. Her eyes focused as she felt the heat of her face, she looked town and noticed the small flush that covered her skin and she shook it off as being drunk and horny.

She watched him circlig the bed as she moved her hands lightly over her naked body enticing him. Her skin was on fire and she could feel a burning of desire for him. The way he looked at her almost made her cum.

"Dean you make me so wet," she whispered as he crawled on top of her tracing his belt across her perfectly tan skin.

"Hmm...I know baby..." he whispered over her legs as he continued his slow crawl up her body. He lapped his tongue at her inner thigh attaching himself to her as she moaned, he sucked hard enough to make her cry out but not to leave a mark.

"Whats the belt for?" she asked now curiously.

He smiled as he reached for her hands bringing them over her head, the look on his face was serious and it made her heart skip with antipation as his green eyes darkened with lust. He held her wrists together tighly as wrapped the belt around them tightly securing her hands to the bed post.

"Mmmmm...kiss me," she pleaded as she arched her back in antipation and nervousness, they played rough before but not like this is a long time.

He looked down at her and Kathryn could tell he was trying hard not to smile as he stayed serious. He lowered his mouth to hers licking her lips and as she tried to move closer he stepped away teasing her.

His hands followed the curve of her bodys gripiing her hips roughly and she could feel brusies forming. He kissed down her neck biting roughly at her pulse point making her growl loudly as she arched her body against him.

"You want it rough?" he asked slowly as his postioned her legs so he was between them bringhing her them to rest on his shoulders.

Kathryn felt a wave of heat rush over her skin as she closed her eyes nodding and another wave of dizziness come over her.

Dean kissed her ankles as he rubbed down her calfs. He pulled himself from his sweat pants and brought his swollen member to her. He rubbed it on her making her whimper loudly. When she opened her eyes the sight of him over her was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. She bit her bottom lip as he moved into her slowly letting her feel every inch of him until he was at the hilt. She panted loudly as she felt him throbbing in her now and it drove her crazy.

"Tell me what you what?" He growled as he crawled over so her legs were pressed between the,m. He brushed her hair from her face as he kissed her hard sucking on her bottom lip until she cried out.

"I want you to..." she started as she looked into his eyes. "I want you to fuck me hard...and fast...until I beg you to stop...or even better to keep going."

He grinned wickedly as he moved against her roughly gripping her hips with his hands as he leaned down onto to her. The quicker he moved into her the louder she began to scream and moan and for a second Dean questioned if he was hurting her or if should stop. Her skin tingled at his touch and sweat began forming on her skin as she squirmed underneath him begging for more.

"Please don't stop," she cried again in a husky voice as she reached up sweeping his lips in a kiss. He didn't have to be asked twice as he reached for her face kissing her back with equal agression as he slammed into in long strokes.

The feel of her tightening over him was drving him crazy, he looked down at her and her skin was flushed across her chest as he gripped the head board and she arched her back making him going further into her.

"Stop…Stop," she said suddenly meeting his gaze.

"What? Are you serious am I hurting you?" he said leaning back.

"No…" she laughed softly, " I was kidding..the look on your face, girls got to hace a little fun while I;m tied up."

Dean smiled wickedly,"Oh really," he resumed his postion as he lowered her legs so they wrapped around his waist and he brought his mouth to hers biting at her bottom lip roughly making her screech as he moved in her in long hard stokes.

"Oh my god," she felt herself on the edge as he suddenly pulled deep in her cumming with her abrubtly as he gripped her hips moving in quickly. He bit at her shoulder making her whimper. As they both caught their breath, Dean nuzzled into her neck kissing her pulse point.

"How long you going to leave me like this?" she joked.

"Mmmm…the possibilities," he laughed as he leaned up unleashing her from the belt, her arms fell limply, her wrists were red as she rubbed them wincing slightly.

"Hey, will you get me some water baby," she asked meekly. Her head throbbed now that she was still again she felt like her stomach was uneasy.

He nodded as threw his shirt back on and tied his sweat pants, he came back with a water bottle and some clothes for her to wear in case Sam came back.

"How long until Sams back?' she asked.

"I don't know could be five minutes or an hour knowing him. Maybe he heard you screaming and went back out," he said as he laid next to her on the bed.

She leaned up sliding on the panties and t shirt he gave her. Kathryn sipped the water bottle as she brought her knees close to her body.

"You okay?" he asked placing his hand on her lower back,

"Of course I am, I'm just exhausted from you, traveling, that creepy place," she laid next to him on her pillow closing her eyes trying to let the uneasiness pass.

"Well get some sleep, because we have a lot of work to do tomorrow, Sam went and got you a room because once we go check that place out, we can't be seen together." He rolled towards her placing his hand on her stomach.

"I hope this isn't a long job, we still need to find Bella and who hold you're contract, and that hunter I know Damian said he had a lead…"

"Baby, relax, get some sleep, we will figure all of it out, I promise." He took the water from her and reached for the covers to tuck them both in.

"But Dean, we have a few months…"

"I know how long we have, its under control…sleep Kaite baby now. You like it rough, don't make you tear you up," he joked laying his head next to her as he kissed her cheek.

She signed in defeat as she turned the lamp off so the room was dim. The small desk light would be enough for Sam to find his way to his bed without tripiing over anything.

She laid so she was facing Dean and kissed him softly, "Dean…"

'Hmmm…" he said with closed eyes.

"I don't want you to go…" she said softly.

He frowned as he opened his eyes with concern, "Hey…we're okay…as long as were together it will be okay…now go to sleep Katie baby."

She nodded as he kissed her again rolling his tongue across her lips, then pop kissing her twice to get a smile. He pulled her close so she could bury her head in his chest as he rubbed her back until she was fast asleep. She still felt warm to his touch but he brushed it off as a cause of the sex.

By the time Sam came back they were both fast asleep tangled in each other. Sam peaked at them before crawling into his bed, Dean's hand rested on her hip as she held his amulet in her sleep for comfort. They both looked like they were holding on for dear life, afraid the tiniest movement would separate them.


End file.
